Chuck vs the camp
by kokokokoko
Summary: Chuck has to go to a language camp, for 4 weeks, to improve his Spanish. Will he meet new friends or will he just stick to his best friend? Can he find the love of his life? It's an AU story...
1. Chapter 1

It's my first fanfiction. So don't expect too much ;) I do not own Chuck or other things.

Chuck vs the camp

Chapter 1:

It was the last week of school and a 17 year old boy walked home with his best friend. He was tall, almost 6'3'', with brown curly hair and soft light brown eyes. His best friend was shorter than him, 5'8'', but had also brown hair, but blue eyes. On their way home they talked about the new video game, which was released last week. After a while their topic changed to the upcoming holidays.

"What do we do in our holidays, Chuck?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. The usual. Play video games, go to the Comic shop? What do you think?"

"Don't know, the same. Just relaxing."

Chuck nodded and grinned. He was looking forward to this holiday. It was his last holiday before senior year. When they arrived at Chucks home, Morgan said his Goodbye and walked home. Chuck opened the front door and was greeted by his mum straightaway.

"Chuck, do your homework, dinner is ready in 30."

"Hello to you to, mum." He mumbled, but nodded when he saw the glare from on his mother. He sprinted up to his room, threw his bag in the corner of his room and sat down in front of his computer. Half an hour later his mum called him downstairs. Chuck went downstairs to the kitchen, sat down and ate his dinner. His parents glanced over at him for a few times. Chuck, of course, noted the looks and began to be annoyed.

"What's going on?"

"Charles, we have to talk about something." His father started the conversation. Chuck nodded and put down his fork and sat up straight.

"Okay, what is it about?"

"Look, you have this big Spanish exam next year. You have to write it, because then you can graduate. But your father and I agreed, that you aren't that good in Spanish, so we decided, that you'll go in this language camp, I can't remember the name…" Mary looked over to her husband for help, but he just shrugged, so she continued.

"It doesn't matter. It begins on 1th July and ends on 31th July."

"I don't understand. Why do I have to go? Morgan and I planned the whole holiday and I can get a tutor here."

"Charles, don't you think we thought about that? But it's cheaper for us to send you to this camp than to pay a tutor. Since Ellie started at UCLA we have been tight on cash, so you have to go to this camp."

"And what happens when I don't want to?" Chuck asked defiant. His mother stood up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back and read a brochure.

"What can I became without graduate from High School." Chuck rolled his eyes and said.

"Okay, I understand, but I go with large protest, okay? So you know." He stood up to, picked up his dishes, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

"Noted." His father grinned and Mary shook her head.

"But now you do your homework Chuck. Tomorrow is Tuesday. In one week you're in Montana learning Spanish and another language." Chuck spun around and looked at his mother in shock.

"Another language? I thought I just have to learn Spanish? Now, I really don't want to go." Chuck crossed his arms in front of him and pouted. Stephen raised an eyebrow at him and Chuck's head dropped in defeat. He mumbled something, but his parents couldn't understand him, so he ran upstairs and slammed the door close behind him. Mary and Stephen looked at each other and sighed.

"Do you want to tell him about no Internet and no mobile phone?"

"Oh no. He's your son too and this is more a father-son-conversation." Stephen chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Chuck opened his homework book to look what he had to do. He just had to do math and that he could do in his sleep. 30 minutes later he was finished and started his computer once again. He opened Skype and video chatted with his big sister.

"Hi, El. How are you?"

"Chuck! I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good, good. Ellie, Mum and Dad'll send me to this language camp in Montana. I don't want to go. Can't you speak with them? I mean you could help me with Spanish, right?" Ellie laughed at her little brother and reckoned.

"Chuck, go to this camp. How long is it anyway?"

"A month! A whole month, Ellie. And I must not only learn Spanish, but a second foreign language, too. They want to torture me. Please help me." Chuck begged, but to no avail.

"Look at the positive sides. You can meet new people, meet new friends and maybe you find a girlfriend." Ellie smiled and Chuck groaned.

"Ellie, can't you let that go? I'm only seventeen and I don't need a girlfriend."

"Chuck." Ellie breathed. "You need a girlfriend, so you can do other things than sit in front of your computer every day and play stupid video games." Chuck sighed.

"Okay, Ellie. I'll go, but just because it is far away from all of you." He winked, when Ellie pouted.

"So what's going on at UCLA?"

"It's amazing, Chuck. I really, really like it here. No, I love it here. And I…ahm…I met this boy. He is awesome. His name is Devon and he is really sweet and handsome. He also studies medicine."

"Devon. Should I talk with him?" Chuck asked sternly, but Ellie just laughed and shook her head.

"No, he is okay. You'll like him. We're dating for a month now, so if it is seriously I bring him down and you can meet him, okay?" Chuck nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Ellie. I have to go. Dad's calling me. See ya!"

"Bye, Chuck. Be safe and listen to Mum and Dad, alright?" Chuck nodded and then he disconnected the call. He shut his laptop and walked downstairs to the living room.

The living room was the biggest room in the whole house. Right on the wall next to the door stood the couch and the coffee table. Three more armchairs were in the room as well as the TV with the DVD player and the radio and a large wall unit. The walls were painted in white and the floor was carpeted. Chuck sat in one of the armchair, facing his father.

"Yes, Dad?"

"We forgot to tell you, that there is no Internet in this camp and you can't bring your laptop or mobile phone."

"WHAT?" Chuck yelled and jumped out of the armchair.

"Don't yell, Charles." His father said sternly. "You heard me. You can use the phone in the camp to call us, but just for absolute emergencies."

"But, Dad…" Chuck whined. "How can I survive that? It's pure torture."

"You can do this, Charles. Aces Charles, you're aces." Chuck stomped out of the living room into his room, closed the door loudly and threw himself on the bed. Five minutes later he was asleep.

* * *

The next day at school passed and soon Chuck and Morgan walked home again. They both were particularly quiet today, but neither of them noted it. After five minutes Chuck sighed, stopped and sat down on a bench in the park, they walked through every day. Morgan looked at him and frowned, but sat down next to him. They sat there for a moment and neither of them wanted to talk first. Just as Morgan opened his mouth, Chuck beat him to it.

"My parents send me to a language camp in the summer holidays." He sighed. Morgan looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Which language camp?"

"Dunno. It's in Montana."

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing. Chuck, my parents send me there too. They talked with me yesterday and of course, I didn't want to, because I thought I have to leave you behind, but now that you come to…It'll be amazing. Just imagine all the hot girls, who speak with you in a different language and I heard it's near a big lake." Morgan babbled and Chuck had to laugh.

"I get it, thanks Morg. Yeah, I guess, it'll be better when you come along."

"Not just better. Awesome, Amazing. You can choose a word." Morgan grinned and Chuck laughed out loud.

"Okay, okay. We will have an amazing summer. Better?" Morgan nodded and Chuck grinned. Then they both walked home together.

At home, Chuck walked into the kitchen to find his mother baking a cake.

"Hi, Mum." He greeted her and smiled. His mother raised her eyebrows and asked suspiciously.

"You okay?" Chuck just nodded and walked upstairs.

"I'm more than okay. I'm amazing." He laughed and went to his room, to do homework. When he came down for dinner, his mood was still very good. His parents looked at each other and then his father asked him, why he is in such a good mood.

"Morgan told me today, that he is also going to Montana to this language camp. So I have my best friend there. It can't be that bad now." Chuck smiled and his parents too. After dinner Chuck called Ellie to tell her and then went to bed.

* * *

So this was the first chapter. Hpoe you like it. Next chapter is about Sarah...See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story ;) Enjoy!

Sorry for the late update, but I had exams and I had to concentrate on them. I'll try to update sooner.

* * *

Chapter 2:

A blonde girl walked through the streets of Cleveland. Her curly hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes shined mischievous. In her hand she had several jewels that sparkle in the sunlight. As she ran down the streets to the little shop her father owned, she imagined her life in ten years. A lot of money, a Porsche and many hot guys were in her mind. She laughed and opened the door to the jewelry shop. Her father stood behind the counter and counted the money they had earned today. He looked up and smiled when he saw his daughter enter the shop. She grinned at him and showed him the jewels she got. Her father was a 6 foot tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes. The man walked around the counter to greet his daughter with a warm hug. The blonde girl smiled and hugged him back; clinging at him as if she knew something is going to happen soon. Her father took the jewels from her hand and put them down on the counter. Then he walked to the front door and turned the open sign. Only then he started to talk out of fear that someone might overhear their conversation.

"You did great today, darling."

"Thanks, daddy. How much money do we have? And when will we leave?"

The man went behind the counter and pulled out the earned money. The girl guessed that there was about $ 3000. She smiled brightly and sat down next to her father.

"Okay, darling. We have to pack and get the hell out of here, because I think some people are still waiting for their jewelry. Be ready in half an hour." Sarah nodded but didn't move. Her father looked at her curiously and then asked.

"Rebecca, what is going on?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Rebecca said, stood up and got her things. Her father watched her go, before he cleared out the shop. The whole jewelry was placed into one back and the money in a smaller bag. The third bag contained the clothes of the man. Ten minutes later he heard rumble of feet from his daughter and walked towards her to take her bag. But Rebecca insisted to carry her bag alone and mumbled something under her breath like 'I'm old enough. I'm not a little girl anymore'. Her father just rolled his eyes and walked out of the front door after her. He opened his car, put the bags in the trunk and locked up the door of the shop. He threw the key in front of the door, sat down in the car and they both drove away.

"So, darling. Another successful con. How do you feel?"

"I'm good. Can we stop for Rocky Road ice cream?"

"Sure thing." For the next minutes they sat in comfortable silence, before Rebecca asked, where they go this time. Her father watched her from the corner of his eyes and answered.

"Wisconsin."

"New name?"

"Katie O'Donell. I myself prefer that name over Rebecca Franco. I mean do I look like a Mr. Franco?" That elicited a small chuckle from Rebecca, now Katie, but she still didn't say anything else.

"What is on your mind, darling? You're so quiet."

"I dunno, Dad. I kind of feel bad for the people. I mean we conned a helpless grandmother. Can't we bring back her necklace?" Katie pleaded with her father. Mr. O'Donell frowned and pulled over. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to his daughter.

"Why?"

"She told me the story about the necklace. She got it from her first fiancé. His name was Matthew and she loved him so much. She told me, he gave her this necklace before he had to go to Korea. He was only 19. She was 18 and they wanted to marry, but then he had to go. He never came back. Since then she wore the necklace and never put it down until now. Please, dad. It's the most worthless thing we got."

Her father looked troubled, but couldn't defy his daughter. He nodded slowly and drove off. Katie pointed at the street where the grandmother lives and ran to the house as soon as her father stopped. The old lady had tears in her eyes and hugged Katie several times before she got out her money. But Katie declined, smiled and said goodbye. The she ran to her father and they both drove away.

* * *

Two days later Katie ran through the city of Wisconsin. On her heels were two men. Katie took a right twist and ran down a dark hallway. While running she cursed to herself. How could she get into this situation? Yeah right, because she does everything her father says. A couple steps further she had to stop in front of a large building. The men behind her caught up with her as she looked around to find a hiding place.

"Don't move, girl." The bigger, black man said. Katie hold up her hands and dropped her bag.

"Please, don't kill me. I didn't steal it. I just wanted to borrow it."

"Be quiet. We don't want you." The other man said. "We're looking for this guy." He hold up a picture of her father. She recognized him immediately, but kept her poker face.

"I don't know him. Who is he?" She asked.

"Jack Burton. A lot of agencies are looking for him. We're just one of them. You really don't know him, because this con you pulled, looked like him."

"No, never seen him. Can I go, please? I promise I won't do anything stupid anymore." The black man nodded and Katie ran away as fast as she could. She had to take a few detours, but 15 minutes later she walked into a small apartment. Her father sat on the couch and watched TV. When Katie entered the room, he looked up with a smile that changed quickly into a deep frown.

"What happened?"

"There were two men." Sarah took a deep breath to get her voice under control. "And they started chasing me as I finished everything. I took a wrong turn and ended up in a blind alley. They asked about you. Of course I didn't tell them, but they definitely knew I know you. But they let me go and I ran here as fast as I could. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it." She looked scared, but her father just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, darling. As long as you're safe." Jack smiled warmly at his daughter and patted on the space next to him. Katie smiled back and sat down. Together they watched TV until they fell asleep.

* * *

Another two days later, it was now Saturday the 29th June, Jack woke up his daughter. Katie blinked a few times to get used to the bright sunlight.

"Rise and shine, darling." He whispered and sat down a tray in front of her.

"What's going on?" Katie breathed.

"Nothing, darling. Can't I just wake up my little girl with a nice breakfast?"

"I'm not little anymore, dad. So I ask again, what's going on?"

Her father chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. Then he sat down next to her and took a deep breath. Katie studied him carefully from the corner of her eyes, while she ate her breakfast slowly. Her father seemed to be in deep thought, because he didn't answer for five whole minutes. But Katie knew better than to ask again. So she waited. After another minute her father turned to her and smiled.

"You know, I love you, right?" Katie nodded and lay down her bread. Her father continued.

"On Monday you'll go to a language camp." He blurted out. Katie, who just drank, choked on her drink.

"What? Why? Is it because I wanted to give the necklace back? Are you punishing me? Because this would be totally unfair." She started to rant, but her father interrupted her.

"No, darling. You didn't do anything wrong. It's because of the men who ran after you. They want me and I don't want you anywhere near me, when it happens. And look at the bright side. You're going to a camp, where you can meet other kids and have a little fun."

"Yeah, I don't really see the bright side in that." She replied sarcastically. Her father rolled his eyes and looked at his daughter.

"It starts on Monday and ends on 31st July. You're going. Do not argue." Jack said with a strong and stern voice. Katie pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Please, no. I don't want to. I don't trust other people."

"That's exactly why I think this camp will be great for you. It'll definitely help you. And you like learning new languages, right?" Katie nodded, but still pouted.

"Fine, then it's settled. We're driving to Montana tomorrow." Jack stood up and left the room. Sarah took her bread and started eating again. In her mind she cursed her father in different languages. When she finished her breakfast she walked out of her room into the small kitchen where her father read the paper. She washed up the dishes and then sat down next to him.

"Do I have to know anything else?" She asked. Her father looked up and nodded.

"You're new name is Sarah Walker."

* * *

Hope you liked it... See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for updating so late, but I had my exams and job interviews. :) And I got a job. ;) But now I have more time and I'll write more. **Please review!**

I don't own Chuck...

* * *

Chapter 3:

In the house of the Bartowskis prevailed stress. Chuck had to finish packing his bag, but he couldn't find his favorite t-shirt, so now the whole family looked for it. Ellie couldn't come to say goodbye, but the two siblings talked on the phone or over an hour last night. As Chuck thought back at the conversation he couldn't shrug off the feeling, that Ellie was one of the main supporters that Chuck went to this camp. He continued to search for his shirt, when he got a text from Morgan that he'll be over in 10 minutes. Chuck yelled this information to his mother who shouted back, that when he didn't find his shirt in 10 minutes they'll hit the road without it. Chuck pouted for a short time, but then again searched for it. After five minutes, they heard a triumphant cry from the basement. Stephen Bartowski had found the shirt in a corner next to the cupboard. Chuck snatched the shirt out of his father's grip and stuffed it into his bag. He headed down the stairs and walked up to the car, opened the trunk and put down his bag.

"Mom, Dad, I'm ready."

Stephen and Mary Bartowski walked through the front door, locked it and stood next to Chuck. They all waited for Morgan to come. It happened a minute later, when a short boy came around the corner and ran towards them. His bag was a bit bigger than Chucks and much too big for him, but he didn't seem to notice as he smiled widely and waved.

"Hi, Chuck. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. B. I'm glad that you take me with you."

"No problem Morgan. Come give me your bag and get in the car." Stephen said and put Morgans bag into the trunk. Then the four get in the car and drove towards Montana.

"How long do we drive, Dad?"

"About 18 hours without a break. But I think we take three breaks, so we will be there in 20 hours."

Chuck looked at his watch and counted the hours. We will be there at ten o'clock in the morning, he thought to himself and smiled. He loved to drive over the night.

* * *

**At the same time near Wisconsin**

"Wake up, darling." Jack Burton said and shook his daughters shoulder. She began to stir and opened slowly her eyes. She blinked a few times, before she groaned and sat up. She rubbed her face a few times, looked at her watch and then at her father. He grinned and turned off the engine of the car. They were at a gas station with a diner next to it.

"It's only eleven o'clock, dad. I'm not hungry." Sarah said grimly. She hated to be awakened even if it was in the middle of the day. Jack just shook his head and exited the car. He waved for Sarah to follow him and they both walked into the diner and sat down on a table near the door. When the waiter came, they both ordered a little snack and a drink. They sat in silence, because Sarah didn't want to talk and her father had something else on his mind.

After a while they continued driving towards Montana.

"Dad, why am I really going to this camp? Do I have to con the children there? It would be a great plan."

"Honey, like I said a few days ago, it's firstly for your own protection." Sarah wanted to contradict, but her father wouldn't let her.

"Yes, I know, you can protect yourself, but I don't like it, so you'll go to this camp. But cons are a really considered idea. You want to?"

"Of course. As long as it does not hurt anyone." Sarah looked her father in the eyes and smiled slightly. Her father nodded and then they drove again in silence.

* * *

**Bartowski car**

"How long till we can eat something?" Chuck asked for the third time in ten minutes. Mary sighed loudly and Stephen rolled his eyes. Morgan just grinned and nodded strongly to show that he agreed with Chuck. Stephen looked at his watch.

"In five minutes we should be at the little restaurant."

"Okay." Chuck answered and looked down at his iPhone to play on the game he and Morgan just played. Morgan grinned and also started to play.

Five minutes later they drove into the parking lot of a small restaurant. They ate in silence, interrupted by the waiter and a short small talk. After everyone was saturated they drove towards Montana.

16 hours later, it was ten in the morning; Mary drove into the parking lot in front of the meeting point. She woke up her husband, Chuck and Morgan and then got out of the car. Mary took the boys to an elder man, who had a list in his hand and controlled the presence of the children. Mary approached him, introduced Chuck and Morgan and signed them up. Chuck and Morgan hesitated when they had to sign the paper, but the eventually did it. The man pointed at one of the persons in charge, told them the name of this person was Michael and that he is their 'guardian' for the month. They could talk to him if there are problems or when they want to go somewhere. Chuck and Morgan nodded, thanked the man and ran back to the car. Mary shook her head and walked behind them, after saying goodbye to the elder man.

Stephen helped the boys get their things out of the car and then he and Mary said their goodbyes. Chuck embraced his parents while Morgan shook their hands. Then the two walked over to Michael.

"Hello, guys, I'm Michael. And who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Morgan and this is Chuck."

"Alright." Michael nodded, looked at his list and made a check mark by their names.

**At the same time**

"Okay, just to more turns and we're there, darling. Are you excited?"

"Not really. It's more like I'm annoyed. I mean, I can speak three languages, why do I have to learn more?" Sarah turned to her father and pouted.

"It's always good to learn something new. And maybe you can help other kids. This would be a prefect time to con them." Jack Burton chuckled and stroke his daughters cheek. Sarah turned away and sighed loudly.

"Yeah, maybe. I think of something, Daddy."

"That's my girl." They drove the last few meters until they saw the parking lot with many children standing at it. Jack slowly drove towards the elder man. When he had parked the car, he and Sarah left it and greeted the man.

"Hello, my name is Jack Burton and this is my daughter Sarah Walker. I signed her up for the language camp."

"Yes, I have her name here…. Okay." The man looked at Sarah and smiled. "You're 'guardian' is Susan over there." He pointed at a brown haired woman. Sarah nodded and signed the paper. Both said goodbye and walked back to the car. They scanned the crowed for possible targets. Sarah was the first to point someone out.

"Maybe him?" She asked and jerked her head towards a handsome boy her age. Jack looked him up and down, but shook his head.

"I don't know. He looks as if he is one of the boys, who would want to get into beautiful girls pants." Sarah blushed and said.

"Dad, I can watch over myself. And I think he has an ego twice his size. It would be easy to fool him." Jack frowned, but shrugged.

"What about those two over there?" He pointed at two boys, one tall and one short. Sarah looked at them closely and smiled.

"Yeah, I think this could be easier than jerk over there." She smiled, took her things and kissed her father on the cheek. Jack smiled too and watched Sarah walk towards Susan. She signed herself up and then walked over to the boys.

* * *

Morgan nudged his best friend. Chuck looked up and asked.

"What?"

"Look, Chuck. Vicky Vale." Chuck almost dropped his iPhone, as he looked around wildly. Then he saw her. His jaw dropped, his eyes went wide as he saw the most beautiful girl of the world standing a few feet away from him. She had soft curly blond hair and stunning blue eyes. He was drawn to her, but was stopped by a firm hand on his arm.

"Chuck, wake up." An amused voice brought him back to reality. He blushed furiously and looked at his feet.

"Sorry.", he mumbled. Morgan just shrugged.

"Is alright. It's not like she is coming over here… She _is_ coming over here, Chuck."

"I know, that she isn't coming over here. Why would she? She really is beautiful. The most stunning girl I ever saw." Chuck sighed.

"Thank you." Chuck jumped at the sound of a female voice, right next to him. He looked up and gazed into these blue eyes. When he realized what he did and said, he blushed again, even redder than before and rambled.

"Oh..hi, hi…I didn't, Ididn't see you there. Sorry. I mean not for what I said, because you are…but for not noticing you. That''s what I'm sorry for." He smiled weakly. Morgan chuckled and saved his best friend.

"Hi, I'm Morgan and this is Chuck."

"Wow, I didn't think people still named their kids Chuck or Moran for that matter." Sarah said smiling at both of them.

"My parents are sadists and carnival freaks found him in a dumpster…"

"…but they raised me as one of their own." Morgan finished his friends joke. Sarah had to laugh at how cute Chuck was.

"I'm Sarah. I just wanted to meet some people and you were standing here all alone, so I thought, what the heck…" She looked up into Chucks face and lost herself in the soft and warm chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't handsome in the classic way, but Sarah could see that underneath the first impression was someone cute handsome.

Chuck and Morgan glanced at each other and then at Sarah, who seemed like she was in a different world. Chuck cleared his throat and watched Sarah jerk.

"Sorry.", he said, but Sarah waved.

"No, it was my fault. I sometimes daydream, so…" She laughed and Morgan and Chuck joined her.

"So, why are you here?" Sarah asked them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I will update sooner this time, because I have more time ;)


End file.
